twisted fates
by Loopy Loki
Summary: The story is a meilin fic centering around demons etc extract: The figure silently stood up slowly opening her eye lids to reveal cold blood red eyes she raised her guns a small smirk crossed her face from the hissed shocks of surprise and fear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of it characters, except the new characters I create, because lets face it if I did you would be watching this instead of reading it.

A/N I will also be adding a poem or quote at the beginning or the end or the middle of the story that will have some relevance (I hope) to the story. Unfortunately for some future quotes I do not know the name of the person who wrote so if u do please tell me )

"Parting is such sweet sorrow" William Shakespeare

Flash Back -

"Come on Meilin you can do better then that" a 13 year old boy with brown hair and golden eyes said has he throw another punch at his opponent. Who was a 13 year girl with midnight black hair and fierce red eyes.

"Grrrrrrr just watch me Li I'll kick your but". Golden eye's narrowed and a flicker of annoyance and amusement shimmered in his eyes.

"You'll have to get past my defences first" Li retorted has he let a series of ferocious attacks forcing the girl back

The two continued to battle it out on the empty field. Their timing perfect has they seemingly danced about their moves defining the word graceful. Each tried to gain the upper hand but neither could has they new each others moves like the back of their hands. Neither gained advantage but occasional blows and kicks sometimes made contact.

The sound of heavy breathing could be heard has they momentarily halted each looked each other over checking for weaknesses.

'Damn I can't seem to get through his defences he must have some sort of weakness' Meilin thought

'Think again Meilin', Li smirked in his mind has he read the thoughts crossing Meilin's eyes his face showing no sign of emotion. Meilin growled when they took up fighting again from the lack of response given from Li and her lack of progress. Once again Li gave no outward sign that he was enjoying Meilin's frustration of not getting a response out of him. The only one he every showed emotion for was for his Sakura. Images and pains of sorrow flashed through his mind has he thought of the green eyed cheerleader and all the times they spent together before he was forced to return to Hong Kong. During his momentary lapse he didn't even notice the devilish gleam in Meilin's eyes has she found a weakness in his stance. Meilin lunged forward locking her arms around Li's uppers torso, Li stepped back put it was to late Meilin kicked his foot out and flipped him over onto his back simultaneously pinning him while the air was forced out of his Lungs.

"Your not paying attention Li", Meilin Chided before braking out in a satisfied smirk "Li Zero Meilin One" she said in a giddy voice

"Great Meilin would you mind getting off me before you crush my rips"

"Oh gomen Li" Meilin slowly got off Li still breathing heavily still gloating over victory "the great future leader of the Li clan getting beaten by his poor weak magic less cousin…. umpp" Meilin stopped mid way as Li Kicked her feet out from beneath her, Meilin Landed next to Li breathing heavily

"Now who is letting there guard down, Li One Meilin One looks like where even". Li looked over to lock his eyes onto Meilin's blood red eyes each gazing at each other before he said "besides I don't mind occasionally losing to you once every blue moon."

"Once every blue moon, I have you know I kick your arse on a regular bases" Meilin retorted in indignation.

"I wouldn't go that far" Li said has a smile slowly graced his usually expressionless face Meilin's breath caught in her throat "beside your anything but poor and weak hell Meilin you make grown man tremble in fear just looking at you, there's something scary about that gaze"

"Are you mocking me? Because if you are I'm going to have to kick your arse again"

"I'm not Meilin", Li slowly began to sit up still looking Meilin in the eye, "besides plenty of people don't have magic."

"Yeah I know" Meilin said softly, "but no one who has Clow Reeds blood or who are from the Li clan can't use magic" sadness flickered in her bright eyes from the pain, rejection and humiliation of being the only descent in the Li clan without magic.

Li silently growled at the thought of all the suffering Meilin went through her whole life from being different from everyone else around her, Li himself did not understand why Meilin could not use magic it was in her heritage. Secretly he envied her, the fact that she was just normal the fact that she had no idea of the pressures and the responsibility that came with the magic and the fact that she could have a normal life.

"That may be true Meilin but your stronger then most people in the Li clan and can kick their arse magic or not"

Meilin smiled her eyes seemlying brightening "your right"

Li once again smiled has Meilin returned to her normal usual self. "Are you ready for round two Meilin?" Li questioned has he rosed to his feet

In response Meilin flipped back onto her feet getting into a fighting stance a smirk crossing her face "I think I have enough time to kick your arse before Lunch."

"Come try your luck" Li retorted once again they started to spar the sounds of fighting could be heard as time seemed to slowly slip past but not touching the fighting duo, the sun shinning down across the field.

End Flash Back-

The moon slowly shinned briefly lighting the buildings from the seemingly endless darkness. Standing on top of a tall building darkness clinging to her form a figure could be barely made out. A lone figure dressed in a tight black combo outfit, if given a closer look a person could see that from the back there was two slits running down her top exposing a strong muscled back with thin scars also running horizontally down.

"Are you ready" a voice asked though her communication piece?

The only response was the metallic sound of a gun being loaded has the figure walked over to the edge and turned around and step backwards diving of the building. The wind blowing through her hair has she continued to fall head first.

"Happy hunting" a cheerful female voice sounded once again breaking the silence

The figure finally opened her eyes to reveal blood red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark that was rushing past her.

Flash back –

"Meilin wait" Li called out to Meilin who was walking in the rain soaked carrying a backpack on her back

Meilin slowly turned her eyes which looked like crimson liquid her tears mixing in with the rain

Li run up to her fiercely hugging her his own tears mixing in with the rain "Don't leave"

He whispered

"I have to I'm no longer wanted here"

"I want you here"

"... I have to go, I need to find the truth" Meilin's broken voice whispered

"No, matter what the elders say that girl will never take you place Meilin you hear me you will always be my beloved cousin and family"

Meilin finally broke down tears running freely has she fiercely hugged Li back never wanting to let go, how often had she wanted to be hugged so tightly from Li. Pain flickered through her heart at the thought that it was in good by that she finally got this hug

"You to Li, you will always be my beloved cousin and only true family" Meilin continued to cry out has she clung if even possible tighter to Li.

A travel bus pulled up at the side of the road. Has much has neither wanted this moment to end, Meilin was the first to pull away picking up her bags she slowly made to move for the bus where passengers where slowly boarding

"Goodbye Li" Meilin whispered to Li has she slowly turned around. Li griped Meilin's hand "Please don't go" Li's voice beginning to wane as held back a sob

"I'm sorry Li but I have to, I can't stay at this place any more even for you it's just too painful" Li's hand slowly dropped to his side has his head fell bangs covering his sad eyes. "I'll call you when I reach the other Li estate"

"..."

Meilin looked at the silent Li pain running through her heart at the sight of the strong Li looking so sad and broken. Meilin stepped in to Li gently cupping his face Li looked up in surprise has Meilin quickly planted a kiss on Li's check

"I love you Li Soryan and will miss you"

"Me to Meilin I will miss you also"

Meilin then turned and walked to the bus boarding it. Li's tear soaked eyes never leaving Meilin's form has she walked onto the bus taking a seat at the back of the bus. The bus started to move Meilin Looked out the window tears still running down her face has she slowly waved good by to Li. Has the bus started to move farther away from him Li ran to keep up, waving goodbye finally he had to stop has the bus was to far away. Meilin never turned away until Li was out of sight. Rain running down all the windows Meilin broke down again just like how her life had broke down, tears and cries of sorrow could be heard on the bus.

End flash back-

The dark figure was still falling has she came nearer to the class roof of the building beneath her that was rushing it seemed to meet her. And then it came a loud shatter of broken glass has the figure known has Meilin broke through the roof only to flip over to crouch before she hit the hard floor. Webs of cracks run though the concrete from the force of her landing

Utter silence filled the room has **everything **in the room watched in horrid fascination at the crouched figure

The figure silently stood up slowly opening her eye lids to reveal cold blood red eyes she raised her guns a small smirk crossed her face from the hissed shocks of surprise and fear.

The lights suddenly cut out and all hell broke loose. Screams and gunshots echoed through the room the only light was from the quick flashes of light from fired weapons and from the red eyes. The moon once again came out from behind the clouds casting its light on the battle scene it's silver light shinning off the pools of blood splattered all over the place . –

A/N : Please review and tell me what you think this is the first time I have written anything that wasn't for school so please try not to be harsh and snap my creativity bubble. If you have any questions or are unsure about something in the plot please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2-

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captors, but I would like to! Puppy dog eyes look up pleading at the owners of Clamp, of course we'd be happy to give you clamp. Yahh! (ITS NICE TO DREAM ISN'T IT EVEN IF IT WILL NEVER COME TRUE) Anyway back to reality and the story.

SORRY, I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I SUFFERED AN EMOTIONAL SPAZ ATTACK FROM THINKING MY WRITING SKILLS WHERE CRAP AND I JUST FINISHED EXAMS. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL PROMISE TO GET A LOT MORE CHAPTERS UP IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO TO GET THE STORY MOVING.

A special thankz to my reviewers

Nanie-san I hope this chapter explains a few things and thankyou for the review

Walking Green Cucumber – This is for you my first reviewer.

---------

Quote-_I've had my fill of eternity because immortality because immortality has taught me that in the end we are alone. (Queen of the Damned)_

Meilin silently opened the door to the apartment and base of operations not making a sound. The apartment was on the highest level of the building looking out on the city of New York. Meilin strode into the apartment closing the door behind her has she slumped down onto the couch putting her feet upon the coffee table sighing.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, you shouldn't place you feet on the table we eat off that"

Meilin turned around to view the new comer a short cheery impish female with short blond hair and sparkling eyes that where an unnatural gold. Despite the unusual eye colour she could almost pass as a human, almost.

"Give me a break Sora I'm exhausted" Meilin groaned lying fully back on to the couch not moving her feet from the table.

"I don't know why that was a easy job"

Meilin snorted

"Okay more easy then some of our pervious jobs" Sora answered has she came around from the back of the couch and sat on the couch opposite Meilin.

"Did I mention our customer transferred our money over to our account, quiet a lot if I do say so my self." Sora said around a yawn that exposed sharp fangs "I'm exhausted"

"I don't know why I did most of the work" Meilin replied slightly grumpy

"True, but I did do all the cleaning, do you know how much work it takes to manipulate the dimensions to get rid of the mess you created"

"Oh how rude of me" sarcasm dripping off every word that Meilin said "Any news or new jobs"

"Hmmm" Sora looked at her companion who was silently gazing out the window into the night blood splattered on her cheeks. "No Jobs at the present moment.."

"But?" Meilin looked over to Sora the blond fidgeting slightly _cant she ever set still for a second _ Meilin thought amusingly

"I've got reports that some unusual activity has began to occur in Japan and China" Sora said slowly watching her friend for some sort of reaction

"What sort of unusual activity?" Meilin turned to once again face Sora

"The sort that we deal with"

"Huhh" Meilin turned her eyes back out to the gathering storm clouds. Lightning flashing across the night sky bighting the city for mare seconds as the rain began to fall down upon the city. "I wonder what they will do" she pondered

(Japan)

"Li, hello earth to Li is there anyone in their"

Li snapped out of his daze to see Sakura leaning over his school desk with a slight smile on her face.

"Yah, sorry I was just thinking"

"Well it must have been important if you didn't hear me because you hear everything"

"Sorry" Li replied has he looked at the lithe Cheerleader "You where saying"

Sakura sighed softly looking into Li's brown eyes "I.."

"Its time to start class" Mr Brown their teacher said has he walked in through the door placing his things on the desk "Everyone to their desks."

"I'll talk to you at lunch Li" Sakura said sitting down in her set. Li didn't even respond. Sakura looked worryingly at her best friend Tomoyo concern showing in her green eyes. As the teacher began the lesson Sakura opened her book.

Later at lunch

"I'm really worried about him Tomoyo" Sakura looked at her best friend "his been so quiet lately"

Tomoyo looked at her friend who was on the brink of tears "Li's always like this at this time of year remember it's about the time that Meilin disappeared or should I say run away"

"Oh" Sakura's demeanour seemed to go down "I had almost forgotten."

The two started to walk towards the tree where they usually sat down at lunch. "Li, never, wants to talk about her. He gets mad and distant when ever I talk about her." Sakura sighed as she sat down and took out her lunch.

Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura and started to bite down on her lunch looking around at her fellow school mates. It was spring time and the atmosphere was one of excitement as spring brake neared. After they had finished eating their lunch silently, Tomoyo laid down her grey hair spread out beneath her.

"What I don't get is why he or the Li clan can't locate her with their magic"

"It's not like I haven't tried"

"LI" both girls gasped at the sight at the stoic teenager standing their in his school uniform arms crossed.

"Li, don't sneak up on us like that you almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been listening to us?" Tomoyo exclaimed nervously.

"Long enough" Li sat down with his friend and girlfriend trying heard not to be irritated at the two he knew that they where only concern about his well being but Meilin was still a touchy subject for him.

"Heres your lunch Li" it was a tradition for Sakura to make Li's lunch for him, not that he couldn't make it himself but this was just a way for Sakura to show her affection for Li. Silence stretched out between the trio as they continued to eat their Lunch. Sakura shot Tomoyo worried looks about her boyfriend. Sakura had been so happy when she learnt that her Li was coming back to Japan and would be saying a while. That happiness was still there in her heat but she knew Li was not happy. She knew that Li loved her, he had said so and literally sacrificed himself on serval times to save her and the world. But there was a sorrow in his heart, a place that she couldn't reach no matter how hard she tried. The place that Meilin had in Li's heart and the pain have not knowing if Meilin was ok or not was something that Sakura couldn't replace or touch. She stilled remembered when she found out about Meilin had going missing.

-Flash back-

"arghh come on fight, fight" an animated voice came from Kero has he sat in front of the TV immersed in the world of his game Final Fantasy 10 "Nooooooooo" Kero wailed in a loud voice "I died, I can't believe it! It's not fair"

"Shhhhh be quiet" Sakura giggled as she watched her guardian moop, she was sitting at her desk in her pjs doing her dreaded homework. Her light brown hair framing her face has she frowned over a maths question. "Hmm" Sakura thought going back to her homework as Kero attempted the boss again.

Ring, Ring, Ring her mobile phone continued to ring she picked up her phone to see was ringing her before she answered. She saw Li's name flash across the screen of her pink phone, she squealed in delight has she answered her phone.

"Hello"

"She's gone Sakrua she's gone I don't know where she is, I can't find her" Li's broken sad voice echoed across the phone line.

Sakura quickly sat up "Li calm down, I can't understand what your saying" Sakura clutched her phone tightly 'what's wrong with him, I haven't heard him this distressed since last week she thought' Li had bean going through such a heard time this last couple of weeks due to family issues. She thought has she heard Li take breath trying to settle his breathing and emotions 'I whish I could help him more instead of just talking to him'

"Its Meilin she's gone, she run away no one knows where she is" Li finally responded his voice firmer but still cracked with emotion "we can't locate her any where, we have tired everything to located her but we can't find her. I got a call from The elders of the estate saying Meilin had disappeared, I rushed here as soon as possible but there's no trace of her" Li finally cracked the sound of him sobbing silently could be heard.

"Hmm what's the Baka crying about now" Kero sated pompously

"Kero shut up" Sakura hissed has she covered the receiver with her hand. She took a deep breath before she replied "Li, calm down I'm sure you'll find her she'll turn up in a couple days she probably just needs some time to her self, she's been through a lot lately"

"But what if she gets hurt? What if she's already hurt or worse…." Li's voice stoped not daring to utter the word. But Sakura's mind already supplied the word 'dead she thought silently' has she sat there in her chair listening to the one she loved pour out his fears while trying to comfort him. 'Where are you Meilin?' she thought silently as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

End Flash back-

'But she didn't turn up. The only think that turned up was a letter to Li explaining why and that she was all right. ' Meilin continued to send Li letters assuring him that she was all right along with birthday and Christmas presents. Li with out fail would receive gifts and letters the same days every year no matter where he was in the world at the time.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Li's serious voice startled her back into reality. Sakura briefly looked at his handsome face before replying.

"Yahh, umm perhaps it would be better if Kero told you" she quickly looked around before she opened her bag and let Kero fly out

"Freedom at last" Kero gasped dramatically, the girls all giggled and even Li looked amused as Kero landed on the ground and started to eat Sakura's lunch

"What do you want fluff ball?" Li teased the tiny animal

"Hey show some respect " Kero retorted "Now lets get down to business, has you know their have bean some weird vibes lately from the magical world " All the teens nodded, the two teens who had powers had felt something stirring for the last two weeks and every night they had been out patrolling with Tomoyo tagging along every night with her trusty camera. "I had a talk with Eriol and Yuie" Kero continued "And we think we know what's happening. As you are aware there is magic in the world but what you might not know is that are many types of magic. The most common type of magic or the one you know about is Clow magic. There are also elemental magic, animal magic, jewel magic, dream magic and other types of magic. Along with the different types of magic there are different dimensions or planes also."

"WHAT" the three cried in unisons

"Yes different dimensions there are two dimensions or planes. We live on the first plane the second plane is completely different. The second dimensions is… hmm how to explain this, it is sort of like heaven and hell there are demons, spirits and other things that are evil and there is angels and other things that are good. There are also those thinks that are natural such has dragons and that." Kero looked around at his friends all had looks of surprise on their faces. Kero took a deep breath and continued to talk "Our two dimensions are often over laping and interfere with each other, those who have strong powers and spirits can often cross over. It works both ways mostly it keeps things from the second dimension so that that they can't cross over, but some stronger creatures can pass the barrier."

"What's this barrier" Tomoyo voiced their question.

Kero sighed " A very, very long time ago the two dimensions existed without a barrier and things where free to cross back and forth. When ever you read stories from any cultures about elves, spirits, fairies and dragons, demons, animal spirits it is mostly true encounters of creatures from the other dimensions living in our dimension. Evidentially things got out of hand and a barrier was created, before you ask I don't know how the barrier was created, all I know is that its there and it makes thinks extremely difficult for people to cross over."

Every one sat silently for a moment before Li spoke up "So demons and stuff can still cross over?"

"Yes they can. And that's where this entire disturbance is coming from. The barrier is weaker and easier to access in places such as New York and London. But something has happen to cause the barrier to become weaker here that's why your senses are off, you are reacting to the second dimension."

"Is there anything we can do to fix it" Sakura asked

Kero shook his head "No, I don't have the faintest idea. All we can do is be prepared for anything.

"All right then I'll call the elders and see if they know anything we can do to fix the problem." Li said as he stood up to look at his girlfriend and friend as the bell echoed across the school signalling the end of lunch. Both girls nodded and Kero flew back into the backpack.

Li made his way to his next class, saying goodbye to the duo as he was not in their class. He knew Sakura wanted to talk about him calling the elders but he didn't. _If there's danger here in Japan then they may be danger back home and if that's true if I call home they might make me return. I know that they are already aware of this, there's no way they couldn't be aware of something this big, but why haven't they informed me of something has important as different dimensions earlier._

Li walked into his next class taking out his book before it suddenly hit him _that's why the elders are sending **her** here to tell me something instead of telling me themselves they already know._

End Chapter

Please read and review-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captors or any of the characters. On with the story

Thankyou to my much adored and lovely reviewers Star01 and Nanie-san.

Chapter 3-

Quote- _when society is sick the mad are sane._ (Dean Koontz)

"Meilin, Meilin can I buy it, can I buy it? Please, please, pretty please? Can I, can I? " Sora asked pleading pouting and looking generally pathetic giving Meilin dogie eye look.

Meilin sighed in frustration rubbing her temples in frustration. '_It is to bloody early for this'. _Meilin looked at her best friend and business partner jumping about like a ten year old. _You would never guess she's over 500 years old, my former teacher and one of the most powerful demons I know. _Meilin looked over at her best friend and business partner who was wearing a traditional Chinese shirt and pants that where a vivid orange which clashed with her hair and eyes. Every warrior or hero as an achillis heel a weakness that is their undoing, Sora's achillis heel happen to be in the form of cute toys and food. Meilin was so bored that she contemplated letting everyone in the store know about Sora's demonic powers, she grinned at the thought of everyone screaming and running about it would be funny but in the end it would be to troublesome so she decided against it. As she would still be faced with an annoying hyper demon. Meilin sighed before answering her friend Sora.

"If you want to you can have it, it's your money"

"Meilin, your no fun" Sora pouted childishly looking up at her friend to see what was wrong, as Meilin wasn't her usual perky self. Or Sora rephrased that to her self her normal forceful self.

Meilin quickly realised she was worrying her friend so she put on a smile "Sorry that I'm not in the mode I'm just hungry I guess" _that's not the truth but it will have to do, I don't want her to worry needlessly._

"Ok" Sora replied seemingly going along with Meilin even though she didn't believe her. "I'll just get this and we can talk business"

Later at lunch Sora and Meilin where sitting at a café sipping on their drinks while they where waiting for their meals.

"While where waiting lets talk about some job offers" Sora said briskly moving the hair out of her eyes and reaching for her laptop.

Meilin silently sipped at her drink while Sora typed away, it had bean nearly a year and a half since Meilin got into the mercenary business. Meilin and Sora made a living dealing with dimensional problems the jobs varied from killing to helping settling disputes. Though they weren't the only people in the business they had a reputation for being the best mainly due to their not quiet human abilities.

After a few more minutes of typing on her laptop Sora resumed talking "Lets see, hmmm theirs a job in Moscow dealing with your regular ice demons and spirits. It's pretty basic."

"So is the pay right?" Meilin retorted not really looking at anything particular.

"Ok moving along theirs some nig paying jobs in China and before you say anything yeas it means lots of trouble on our behalf." Sora stuck out her tongue at Meilin her held her hands up in defence looking innocent. Just at their moment their food arrived and thoughts of work was postponed momentarily.

After a few minutes of eating Meilin voiced a question that she had been pondering for a couple of minutes. "What about Japan? Is their any jobs there?"

Sora looked up her friend suspicion in her eyes she knew that Meilin was worried about her friends in Japan. And that annoyed her Meilin needed to move on from that past life and accept that thinks have changed. "No theirs not. Most of the activity there is small just spirits and stuff."

Meilin nodded her head "any news on why or how the barrier is weakened?"

"No" Sora replied angrily she was sooo annoyed that she hadn't been able to find out why. She new it wasn't normal. "But I have some ideas on where the trouble might have originated from"

This caught Meilin's attention and she looked up at her friend giving her all her attention.

"China, and before you asked why" Sora interrupted Meilin before she could ask any questions "I just think that it is no coincidence that most of the activity is coming from China. There was hardly any activity there before the barrier weakened."

Meilin nodded agreeing with her friend. Sora began to ask Meilin what job they wanted to take before they sensed it. A disturbance in the barrier something was trying to break through though Sora could sense it was just an average demon it still shouldn't be able to break through. It was at the moment when she heard a gasp of pain from Meilin. She quickly looked at her friend who was clutching her head in pain. She cursed silently. _Shit I forget Meilin is still sensitive to the different auras that the barrier caused._

They where getting a number of weird looks form the other customers especially when they felt something pulse from Meilin. Sora quickly dumped the money for their meals on the table and rushed out practically half carrying Meilin. The other customers went back to their meals pretending nothing happened and starting up conversations again. Every thing was back to normal except for a little boy who thought to him self _I swear I sore that girl had wings even armour! _ The boy shook his head think that it was just a trick of the light since they where transparent but then again………..

-Outside-

"Meilin, Meilin are you ok?" Sora looked worryingly down at her friend waiting for a reply.

Meilin sat on the floor hunched over her knees shaking silently. "Yah, I think so I just need a couple of minutes to compose myself. I nearly lost control back there, I didn't have my shields up" Meilin raised her red eyes to her friends gold eyes. "Did anyone see?"

Sors snorted "humans are stupid they barely notice anything. Though a child might have notice, but who will believe him if he does tell anyone?"

Meilin stood up dusting off dust from her jeans and black top "where did it break through at?"

"Hmmm" Sora's eyes seemed to glow as she focused on something before replying "Japan no doubt about it"

_Will Li and the other be able to handle it, its not that powerful and they do have the Sakura Cards they should be able to handle it, still…_A voice broke through Meilin's thoughts

"When are we going?"

Meilin looked up confused at her friend "going where?"

Sora sighed in frustration sometimes Meilin could be so dooey. "Japan duh you want to go help your friends right?"

Meilin nodded causing her black her to brush her head before smiling "Yah, there's no harm in going even if they can handle themselves."

_I wonder how Li and the others will react when they see the new Meilin._

Read and Review Please

And let me know if there is any character pairings, break-ups or deaths you would like in the story as I am thinking of killing of some characters maybe Sakura? Her goody goody act annoys me.

I will try to update tomorrow or the next day since I have my formal tonight and I have dislocated one of my fingers and I want to update another story )


End file.
